It can sometimes occur that small children who are either in or near a bathtub may be inclined to touch and manipulate the faucet handles if left temporarily unattended. If the hot water valve is opened, the danger at of scalding is at once realized. While many municipal codes attempt to regulate the temperature settings of water heaters, and thereby prevent the water from reaching a temperature where scalding will occur, there exists a danger that the setting on a water heater could be inadvertently changed. Even if the water temperature is not sufficient to scald an unattended child, an extended period of unrestricted flow of hot water into a bathtub could elevate the overall water temperature sufficiently so as to overheat the core body temperature of a child, thus producing, in the worst case scenario, a potentially life-threatening situation. There is also the danger that the child might recoil in shock arising from contact with the hot water and possibly sustain a physical injury.
Similarly, if the cold water knob is opened there is danger that a child might recoil in shock arising from contact with the cold water and possibly become injured. If the flow of cold water is allowed to continue, there arises the danger of decreasing the overall water temperature a sufficient amount so as to decrease the core temperature of the child thus once again producing, in the worst case scenario, a potentially life threatening situation.
There are also other forms of damage that can arise from a prolonged flow of running water. Perhaps the least damaging of these involves the cost associated with the excessive use of water. There is also the danger that an overflow condition can occur possibly spilling water out of the tub and onto the floor and surrounding structures. It is well known that water damage, caused by leakage, spillage, or flooding, can be a substantial cause for loss, as any insurance company can affirm.
Numerous devices have been proposed or revealed which prevent children and others from accidentally or intentionally opening water valves. Typically these devices either prevent access to the valve manipulation device, or they lock the valve manipulation device in some manner so as to prevent rotation. Examples of apparatus that are used to prevent access to the valve manipulation device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,534, issued to Romero, U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,808, issued to Tom, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,853, issued to Pall, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,196, issued to Ketchel.
The patent issued to Romero discloses a guard over an existing faucet valve, which prevents a child from changing the water input settings when the guard is in place. The device has two generally hemispherically shaped sections, each of which has an aligned lower cutoff base opening. These cutoff openings are joined together to form a single lower base opening which encloses the stem of the water valve at its base. A spring hinge joins the sections together at facing side edges, and when closed, the guard freely rotates about the enclosed valve. The hinges on the spring are said to be of sufficient strength to prevent a child from opening the guard while still allowing an adult to open the guard by prying the hemispherically shaped sections apart. While this guard is adequate to prevent a casually interested child from having access to the water valve, no provision is provided to prevent a determined or inquisitive child from using some tool as a lever to pry the hemispherically shaped sections of the guard apart.
The patent issued to Tom discloses a removable rotary knob cover having an inner casing and an outer casing. The cover can rotate freely about the knob when installed, and must be completely removed to access the knob. The cover is removed by opening a hinged door held in place by a latching mechanism. Releasing the latching mechanism to open the door is a complicated two step process requiring that the mechanism be manipulated by three digits. Such manipulation could potentially be difficult for a care giver with small hands or fingers.
The patent issued to Pall discloses a wall-mountable hinged protective cover for a faucet handle having a locking mechanism. Access to a faucet handle is gained by hingedly opening a bowl-shaped cover. In one embodiment of the device, the locking mechanism is a latch engaged in a catch. The latch is held in the catch by frictional force said to be greater than a small child can overcome, but not so great that an adult would be unable to dislodge the latch from the catch. This mechanism would suffice in most situations, but it would not prevent a determined child or a child using a tool or lever from dislodging the latch and gaining access to the water faucet.
In another embodiment of the device taught by Pall, a small finger opening is present in the bowl-shaped cover. The cover is held in place by a latch and access to the latch is gained by inserting a finger through the small opening. Pall teaches that a small child will not be able to figure out the design or have a finger long enough to reach the latch through the opening. This particular embodiment of the device taught by Pall could be potentially difficult to open for adults with short or stubby fingers.
The patent issued to Ketchel discloses a cover for a hot water valve in a bathtub that comprises contoured sidewalls and a hinged front cover locked in place by a latching mechanism. The latching mechanism comprises two protruding levers that contain spring-biased pincers that must be squeezed toward one another by the user to release the cover. Operation of the latching mechanism requires a force of sufficient magnitude to prevent small children from opening the cover, lifting the cover, and operating the faucets. However, the levers of the latching mechanism are so close together on the front of the cover that it is entirely possible for a strong child to manipulate the mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,682, issued to Fisher, is an example of a locking device that prevents rotation of a water faucet handle. The apparatus of Fisher is a hinged device capable of covering two water faucet valve handles, and includes provisions for using a padlock to lock the device in place. This ungainly device must be completely removed before one can use the water, and therefore, would not prevent access to the faucet handles by a child who was temporarily left unattended while bathing, unless it was repositioned and the padlock was placed back on the device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus that is easy to install, which will prevent access to water faucet handles by children and adults unable to discern the consequences of their actions. Such a device should have a locking mechanism capable of denying access to such persons, yet easily manipulated by adults (including those adults, who cannot manipulate the devices described above). Such a device that could be easily installed, is easy to use, and quickly placed in its closed position when the need arises to temporarily leave a bathing person unattended would be a useful and desirable device.